Golf is enjoyed by a wide variety of players—players of different genders and dramatically different ages and/or skill levels. Golf is somewhat unique in the sporting world in that such diverse collections of players can play together in golf events, even in direct competition with one another (e.g., using handicapped scoring, different tee boxes, in team formats, etc.), and still enjoy the golf outing or competition. These factors, together with the increased availability of golf programming on television (e.g. golf tournaments, golf news, golf history, and/or other golf programming) and the rise of well known golf superstars, at least in part, have increased golf's popularity in recent years, both in the United States and across the world.
Golfers at all skill levels seek to improve their performance, lower their golf scores, and reach that next performance “level.” Manufacturers of all types of golf equipment have responded to these demands, and in recent years, the industry has witnessed dramatic changes and improvements in golf equipment. For example, a wide range of different golf ball models now are available, with balls designed to complement specific swing speeds and/or other player characteristics or preferences, e.g., with some balls designed to fly farther and/or straighter; some designed to provide higher or flatter trajectories; some designed to provide more spin, control, and/or feel (particularly around the greens); some designed for faster or slower swing speeds; etc. A host of swing and/or teaching aids also is available on the market that promises to help lower one's golf scores.
Being the sole instrument that sets a golf ball in motion during play, golf clubs also have been the subject of much technological research and advancement in recent years. For example, the market has seen dramatic changes and improvements in putter designs, golf club head designs, shafts, and grips in recent years. Additionally, other technological advancements have been made in an effort to better match the various elements and/or characteristics of the golf club and characteristics of a golf ball to a particular user's swing features or characteristics (e.g., club fitting technology, ball launch angle measurement technology, ball spin rates, etc.). Also, individual club head models may include multiple variations, such as variations in the loft angle, lie angle, offset features, weighting characteristics (e.g., draw biased club heads, fade biased club heads, neutrally weighted club heads, etc.). Club heads may be combined with a variety of different shafts, e.g. from different manufacturers; having different stiffnesses, flex points, kick points, or other flexion characteristics, etc.; made from different materials; etc.). Between the available variations in shafts and club heads, there are literally hundreds of different club head/shaft combinations available to the golfer.
Like other sports, accurate vision is very important in golf Vision is important for many golfing activities, particularly in properly aligning oneself for a golf shot and/or in reading golf greens. Despite recent technological advances in golf equipment, putting remains a difficult portion of the game for many golfers. Putting requires golfers to perform a number of independent tasks, consider information relating to a number of different variables, and then combine the results of these tasks and analyses into a physical golf stroke. More specifically, first, the golfer must “read” the green to determine the desired speed at which to propel the ball and the desired direction to propel the ball. These features are dependent on one another in that a given putt generally may be propelled at a variety of different speeds and in a variety of different directions. Certain combinations of speed and direction (particularly over sloped terrain, like most golf greens) will result in successfully putting the ball into the hole. For example, a putt hit in a first direction may miss the hole (by going “above” the hole or “below” the hole) at a first speed, but a putt propelled in the same direction at a different speed (or within a relatively narrow range of speeds) may go into the hole. Similarly, a putt may be hit within a range of different directions, provided the golfer properly adjusts the putt's speed for the specific direction hit. After reading the green (e.g., considering its “slope”) and deciding on a line and speed, the golfer then must hit the ball with the putter in the desired direction at the desired speed. Deviations in any of these judgments or execution may lead to missed putts.
Many factors can cause a golfer to hit a putt in the wrong direction, even when the golfer correctly judges the direction that the putt should be hit. For example, after the golfer has determined the desired line of the putt, he or she typically changes position to address and then hit the ball. Golfers may lose track of the desired line and/or inadvertently misalign themselves as they transfer their body from the putt reading position to the putt address position.
Additionally, before or during the course of a swing, the putter head may twist or otherwise misalign thereby causing the putt to drift off the desired line. This problem can be exacerbated when the club head itself contains sources of visual distraction, such as shiny surfaces, sharp corners or edges, etc. For example, when these visual distractions catch a user's eye as the putter swings, it may cause the golfer's eye, head, or other part of the body to move at least slightly, which can adversely impact the speed and/or direction of putter movement. Moreover, these visual distractions can obscure visualization of the club head's alignment aid, another feature that can adversely impact putting direction.
Fatigue also can play a role in putting. Visual attention and concentration in activities over long periods of time where fatigue can play a role, such as golf, especially under the harsh, varied, and changing environmental light conditions encountered during golf, is more readily maintained when the detail of interest (e.g., the alignment aid) is the brightest (strongest visual signal) throughout the visual field. Distracting features of putter heads and putter motion, as described above, can cause even more problems as fatigue sets in over the course of the golfer's round.